Sauve ton Destin, Merlin
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait le sauver de cette prophétie, de ce druide, de cette mort inévitable. Cependant, le Destin ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela... [FOF]


Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Sauve-ton Destin, Merlin

Résumé : Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait le sauver de cette prophétie, de ce druide, de cette mort inévitable. Cependant, le Destin ne semblait pas d'accord avec cela...

Bêta : Lin

Note : Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "contrainte" en une heure. Et je ne vous parle pas des mots qu'il fallait ajouter... Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

 **Sauve-Ton Destin Merlin**

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur perdit connaissance et commença à partir dans l'au-delà, Merlin la sentit cette petite pression sur le coeur. Comme si quelqu'un le broyait délicatement, comme une caresse. C'était exactement la même que ce jour, où le sorcier avait empoisonné son amie. Seulement… Elle semblait plus réel, plus imposante, plus vrai, plus meurtrière.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette caresse infernale n'était que le début de sa descente aux Enfers.

Le teint de son roi devenait de plus en plus blanc et le coeur de Merlin semblait ralentir peu à peu sous cette contrainte invisible. Sans doute le destin, à moins que ce soit le fantôme de Morgane qui s'amusait avec son organe vital. Un rire amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis que les larmes de douleur se mêlaient aux larmes de regret et de chagrin.

\- Tu dois le sauver, Merlin, souffla une voix à son oreille, tel un murmure. Tu dois le sauver… Pour te sauver, toi.

\- Je ne peux pas le sauver, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne sais pas comment faire.

D'une main tremblante, il appuya trois doigts dans son cou, espérant entendre encore un faible poul, quelque chose qui signifierait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il se balança, tenant toujours son corps où persistait une maigre chaleur. Et à cet instant, il ressemblait davantage à un enfant qui gardait sa peluche contre lui qu'au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Brusquement, une main empoigna son menton l'obligeant à se tourner vers la propriétaire de celle-ci. Ce fut ainsi qu'il découvrit Freya, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Tout d'abord, il eut envie de sourire en la voyant. Peut-être l'aiderait-elle ? Cependant, quelque chose semblait différent… Peut-être son regard dur à moins que ce soit cette expression de haine ? Ou cette odeur pestilentielle de Gorgonzola ?

\- Si tu ne le sauves pas Merlin, tu perdras tout, souffla furieusement le fantôme de Freya. Es-ce que tu m'écoutes !?

Reculant sous le hurlement qui semblait percer son crâne de part et d'autre, Merlin lâcha son ami pour poser sa main sur ses oreilles, espérant juste une paix éternelle loin de tout. Loin de ce… de ce… de ce cadavre, de Camelot. Juste un endroit où il pourrait pleurer à sa guise. Ou une parole d'Arthur, même si c'était une insulte, n'importe quoi qui le sortirait de là.

\- Si tu échoues Merlin, tu perdras ta mère, ta magie, tout ce qui fait de toi qui tu es, tout ce qui te donne ta valeur, murmura la voix de son père. Sauve-le mon enfant. Fais-ton devoir.

Lâchant un gémissement de souffrance en sentant la pression devenir plus importante, le sorcier recommença à se balancer en marmonnant des phrases sans sens, des mots sans cohérence tandis que sa main s'agrippait à sa chemise.

\- Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce, et pile ne peut pas vivre sans face ! siffla la voix moqueuse de Morgause. Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Morgane en serait enchanté !

\- Laissez-moi, supplia Merlin. Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- La paix, la tranquillité, murmura Hunith, ce sont deux choses que tu ne mérites pas ! Tu n'as pas sauvé ton roi de son destin, tu n'as pas permi à Albion de naître ! Tu es un échec constant, Merlin !

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû te mettre au service de mon fils, grinça celle d'Uther. Tu l'as amené à sa mort, tu es un sorcier et un monstre !

Levant son visage furieux vers l'ancien roi, il put voir l'homme sévère d'autrefois avec son éternel manteaux recouvert de peau de vison.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! s'écria finalement le sorcier, laissant sa magie exploser autour de lui.

Celle ci, telle un dôme dorée, s'élargit à grande vitesse, infiltrant le corps d'Arthur, se propageant dans la forêt faisant ainsi fuir les animaux. Et à cet instant précis, une douce chaleur l'envahit, comme si cette pression venait d'être éradiquée sous la brûlure de son essence, comme si les fantômes avaient été terrassés par une arme, comme si le chaos venait de disparaître.

\- Merlin, murmura péniblement une voix.

Son regard se braqua aussitôt sur son roi, voyant celui-ci se redressait petit à petit. Pendant quelques instants, le sorcier se demandait si la vision ne venait pas d'être influencé par la puissance qui traversait encore ses veines. Mais lorsqu'il toucha la joue du blond, il la sentit, cette chaleur, cette vie sous ses doigts.

\- Vous êtes vivant, souffla Merlin, j'ai réussi, vous êtes vivant !

\- Qu'as-tu encore fait espèce d'idiot, répondit simplement son roi, semblant légèrement sonné.

\- J'ai réussi, répéta simplement son serviteur, vous avez dérivé de l'allée de la mort pour rejoindre celle de la vie.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis Merlin.

\- C'est étonnant, répliqua sarcastiquement le sorcier.

\- La ferme.

* * *

Où comment ce fromage casse mon effet dramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

Favoris ? Review ?

A tout de suite pour un prochain et dernier texte du fof !


End file.
